La périlleuse aventure d'Annabelle la coccinelle
by celyana
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Annabelle la coccinelle intrépide et surtout des pensées loufoques de Ron Weasley! J'ai écrit ce texte en réponse au défi "à quoi tu penses?" sur le lj "Au Terrier" consacré à la famille Weasley.


Disclaimer : tout à JKR

Remarque : J'avoue cette fic c'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même à ceux qui la liront ^^

**Les périlleuses aventures d'Annabelle la coccinelle**

La date du mariage de Ron et Hermione approchait à toute vitesse, et plus le grand jour se rapprochait, plus la futur Mrs Ronald Weasley stressait.

Elle passait la plupart de ses journées à préparer son mariage en se préoccupant des moindres détails de la cérémonie. Et quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait malencontreusement oublié un de ses nombreux rendez vous, c'était encore pire.

Ron, qui la laissait gérer quasiment tous les préparatifs, était épuisé rien qu'à la regarder s'agiter dans tous les sens pour être sûre de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Malheureusement, pour lui, sa fiancée finit par se rendre compte de sa passivité lors des préparatifs et trouva que le faire participer à cette joyeuse pagaille ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. C'est ainsi qu'un jour elle décida de le traîner de force chez un fleuriste de façon à choisir les «fleurs parfaites» pour la cérémonie.

- «Allez Ron, tu peux bien venir m'aider !? C'est ton mariage aussi je te signale, tu peux bien faire un petit effort... surtout que je ne t'ai rien demandé jusque là ! »

- «Oui, mais franchement est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête à choisir des fleurs?» s'impatienta le jeune Weasley.

- «Tu peux au moins donner ton avis!» trancha Hermione en s'éloignant.

Hermione s'arrêtait pratiquement à chaque sorte de fleur qu'elle voyait en se demandant si celles-ci iraient bien avec sa robe, ou encore si celles-là n'étaient pas trop tape à l'œil.

- «Ron qu'est-ce que tu en penses?»

- «Et celles-ci?»

- «Ces fleurs sont jolies mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions les prendre ...»

Ron essaya tant bien que mal de s'intéresser à l'environnement floral qui l'entourait, mais son intérêt pour toutes ces fleurs ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Il décida alors de laisser la jeune femme monologuer tout en n'oubliant pas d'acquiescer d'un air indécis toutes les cinq minutes.

- «Ah, celles là sont vraiment bien et ...»

Le jeune rouquin laissa ses yeux et son esprit vagabonder dans la boutique tout en espérant que son calvaire ne durerait plus très longtemps...

«_Les fleurs ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Et puis franchement qui ça amuse de passer la journée à choisir des fleurs? Je suis persuadé que même regarder cette petite coccinelle qui tente de grimper sur la vitre pour sortir de la boutique est plus intéressant... Tiens c'est marrant, cette coccinelle à deux tâches noires à droite et trois à gauche... c'est une coccinelle asymétrique … peut-__être que c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouve toute seule ici, sa famille l'a peut-être abandonnée à cause de sa différence. C'est hallucinant de voir à quel point les gens ne sont pas tolérants parfois! Je me demande si elle a un nom... Tant pis je vais lui en trouver un : Pimprenelle? Non. Mirabelle? Bof pas terrible... Annabelle ? Ah c'est sympa ça, en plus ça lui va bien ..._»

- «Ou sinon si jamais on ne trouve pas on peut toujours faire un assortiment de plusieurs fleurs et ...»

«_C'est qu'elle avance vite pour une si petite bestiole... elle aussi doit en avoir marre d'être entourée par toutes ces fleurs et franchement … Ah mince! Foutu courant d'air! La pauvre Annabelle aurait pu y rester! Ah ben ça va, c'est pas ça qui la décourage elle est déjà repartie... Elle a pas peur elle, tiens! Allez ma grande t'y es presque. Plus que quelques centimètres et t'es dehors... Mais non va tout droit Annabelle! Allez t'arrives au bout là … allez …_»

- «Tu crois que je peux demander des conseils à ta mère pour ...»

Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit que son fiancé n'accordait aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire et qu'il était en train de fixer la fenêtre avec un intérêt marqué.

«Ron, enfin mais à quoi tu penses?»

«Ouais bravo Annabelle!» s'exclama Ron en voyant cette petite coccinelle s'enfuir de cette prison fleurie.

«Pardon? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?» lui demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

«Ah je … eh bien je viens de dire que … que ces fleurs là étaient trop belles» mentit Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis se pencha vers les fleurs qu'il lui montrait vaguement de la main.

«Mais tu as raison! Elles sont superbes! Eh bien Ronald, tu m'étonnes, dire que depuis tout à l'heure j'étais persuadée que tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que je te disais à propos du genre de fleurs que je veux pour le mariage, alors qu'en fait tu étais en train de chercher les fleurs parfaites! Tu es formidable!»

«Eh oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne, je veux toujours te faire plaisir!» se vanta le rouquin tout content d'avoir réussi à se tirer de cette situation sans avoir besoin de se justifier.

«Oui je vois ça! Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, tu viens m'aider à faire le plan de table.»

D'un geste vif, Hermione prit la main de son fiancé qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en sortant de la boutique.


End file.
